The present invention relates to a weighing apparatus which is capable of performing accurate weighing despite eccentric weight loading on the device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weighing apparatus having at least three weight measuring systems or weighing cells which provide input to a computing device, for the weighing of eccentrically loaded weights.
If a weighing plate acting on three weighing cells is greatly loaded on one side, i.e. loaded highly eccentrically, it may lift from the one weighing cell and support itself on the casing of the apparatus, with resulting errors in weight measurement. In order to avoid such errors, stops or the like may be provided on the casing. However, even in this case, the weighing plate will support itself on the casing with the result that the weight measurements are inaccurate.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a weighing apparatus which provides correct weight measurement results even if subjected to eccentric loading.